Joyce, Jane and their friends misbehave on the way to The Lion King Broadway
Cast *Amy as Joyce *Kayla as Jane *Salli as Scootatoo *Ivy as Evil Lindsay, Shimajirō Shimano, Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida *Dave as Nelson Muntz *Kimberly as Pablo, Tina, *Kendra as Wolvlin and Tyrone *Eric as Berry the Bad *Joey as Hunter and Zachary *Princess as Lily *Diesel as himself and Evil Bear *Emma as Angelica Pickles *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki Transcript *(January 10, 2018) *Tina: Joyce, Jane, Scootatoo, Evil Lindsay, Nelson, Wolvlin, Berry the Bad, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Lily, Zachary, Evil Bear, Jimmy Five, Smudge and Angelica. We are going to the Broadway Omega Theaters to see The Lion King on Broadway since Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates want to see it. *Joyce: Oh no! We are not going to The Lion King Broadway because Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata get extremely tearful and emotional and cry and bawl like a bunch of stupid and pathetic crybabies everytime Mufasa dies!! Plus, they completely soak us with their tears! Plus, Mimirin Midorihara, Kumakki Mashiro and Marurin Sasaki cry extremely mega harder than Sakurako Koinuma and Kikko Hayashida and also, Kento Koshiba and Sakurako Koinuma whimper and whine like puppies and howl with sadness and sorrow! *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Scootatoo: Me two *Evil Lindsay: Me three. *Nelson: Me four. *Wolvlin: Me five. *Berry the Bad: Me six. *Hunter: Me seven. *Pablo: Me eight. *Tyrone: Me nine. *Zachary: Me ten. *Lily: Me eleven. *Evil Bear: Me twelve. *Jimmy Five: Me thirteen. *Smudge: Me fourteen. *Angelica: And me fifteen. *Tina: It doesn't matter, you will all have to go to the Lion King Broadway or else Azura and The King Of The Monsters will kill and destroy you all for good huge time. *Shimajirō Shimano: I agree with Tina. All of you need to be on your best behaviors or else you will get destroyed by Azura and the King of the Monsters for good! Now all of you get in the bus! *Mimrin Midorihara: I agree with my future husband. *(On the way to the theater, Joyce, Jane and their friends are not happy about the broadway they are going to see due to Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Ramurin Makiba, Mitsuo Kawashima, Takeshi Ishida, Torippii Sorano, Kikko Hayashida, Akio Toriyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Marurin Sasaki, Rei Kobayashi, Kento Koshiba, Asako Kageyama, Kirinta Kusano, Satomi Hiroyuki, Monta Kimura, Yasuko Minamoto, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Katsumi Tachibana, Kumakki Mashiro and Kazuo Matsukata get extremely tearful and emotional and cry and bawl like a bunch of crybabies everytime Mufasa dies) *Joyce: Tina, *Jane: I agree with Joyce. *Tina: *Zachary: Can we stop at KFC? *Tina: No! We are not stopping for food. We are going straight to the theater, but you can get something to eat when we get to the theater. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Nelson's grounded days Category:Wolvlin's grounded days Category:Berry the Bad's grounded days Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series Category:Evil Bear's grounded days Category:Pablo and Tyrone's grounded days Category:Jimmy Five and Smudge gets Grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show